


Tender Loving Care

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt.  This combines a few prompts: "Kurt having dimples of venus on his back and blaine giving them extra attention" (<a href="http://gingeritt.tumblr.com/">gingeritt</a>), "the first time they are having sex after moving in together" (anon), and "Kurt pulls a muscle and Blaine helps him with it" (also <a href="http://gingeritt.tumblr.com/">gingeritt</a>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Loving Care

"Elevator," Kurt moans. "Elevator. My kingdom for an elevator."

Blaine hefts the other end of the love seat. "The faster we get this up stairs, the faster we can take a break, okay? Come on. You can do it. I believe in you!" He's halfway to irritated with Kurt, who has been whining literally all morning with every piece of furniture that they've had to carry up the five flights of stairs in their Brooklyn apartment.

Moving sucks. Not having enough money to hire moving men sucks. They'd been saving up forever for their own place, only to be forced out when literally everyone that had occupied the Bushwick apartment had suddenly decided they all needed their own space. 

Not that he's complaining; if he'd had to listen to Santana go at her girlfriend like an ice cream on a hot summer's day, or Rachel and her flavor of the month slam the headboard into the wall for hours on end a single night longer he'd been fully prepared to bunk with the homeless man on the corner that asks him for change every day.

So they had moved out before they'd really been financially prepared to; hence all the second-hand furniture and doing everything themselves.

When they drop the sofa in the apartment, Kurt stiffens as he stands. "Oh. Oh, crap."

"Kurt. Kurt, did you--did you have your back belt on?"

Kurt had injured himself a month ago in dance class and he'd promised that he'd wear the belt any time they did anything like this. Obviously, he hadn't today.

"Shit," Kurt breathes, hobbling and still half bent over to sit on the sofa. "Damn, no, I forgot."

"Come on; let's break in the shower. Heat will help." He shrugs himself under Kurt's arm and helps him into the bathroom. They've already unpacked a little in the bathroom, enough so that there's a clean towel and a few other small items; hand soap, shampoo, toothbrushes.

It takes a few minutes for the water to heat up, and Blaine undresses himself and then Kurt with careful motions. "Don't bend, I've got it."

Steam has filled the bathroom, so Blaine helps Kurt under the hot water. 

"Oh my god that feels ridiculously good," Kurt moans as Blaine turns him so that the steam hits his back.

"Here, let me--" Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and begins gently rubbing where he knows the hurt usually is.

"Little lower," Kurt says.

He shifts his hands lower, rubbing in a soothing up and down motion. He doesn't like that Kurt is in pain, but it's always nice when he has an excuse to linger, stroking that beautiful, soft skin. Kurt's back has always been such a turn-on for him; long, slender, but with a masculine taper at the shoulders and ass that drives Blaine kind of crazy. It's borderline fetish for him at this point.

"Here, turn around," he whispers, kissing at Kurt's throat. Kurt is standing mostly straight now, so it can't have been a bad pull, and--he's really distracted now. "I'll kiss it better."

He can feel Kurt grin against his forehead. "How can I say no to that?"

He starts at the back of Kurt's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin softly. The water patters in a hypnotic hum around them. Billows of steam rise. Blaine sinks slowly into them, dragging his tongue and teeth along each pronounced shoulder blade. He traces the bumps of Kurt's spine down, sinking to his knees when he can't get any lower.

The pronounced dimples just above Kurt's ass bring his already interested cock to full attention; he twists the tip of his tongue into one, and then the other, and then back again, tracing each flared indentation with his lips.

Kurt has one hand on the shower wall and the other on the bar that holds the curtain up; he's breathing deeply, slowly, but Blaine can feel his pulse pounding at the back of his knee.

"If I--can you keep your back still?" Blaine breathes; it's difficult with the steam and the cinch of arousal that his tightened around his chest.

"Oh, god, Blaine, yes," Kurt sighs.

"Turn around for me?" He turns, putting his back to the water again. His right hand cards roughly into Blaine's hair. 

"Shit," he whispers. "Put your mouth on me, please."

Kurt is so hard that his cock almost pokes Blaine in the cheek; the head is pink and swollen and glistening with drops of water. He looks so fucking good that Blaine's mouth fills with saliva and he skips the teasing approach entirely; he lashes the head with his tongue and then just swallows down the shaft hungrily, groaning as Kurt fills his mouth.

"Fuck, baby, just like that," Kurt hisses.

Blaine loves Kurt's cock in his mouth; he loves the way it stretches just a little too much, loves the heavy weight of on his tongue and against his cheek. He loves moving his mouth down and up the length until Kurt is thrusting back into him; he loves the salty, tangy taste.

But most of all, he loves when Kurt comes inside, filling his mouth with slippery release. It's the way that Kurt tenses and shakes and twists his hair just before he explodes that gets to him.

After, he licks his lips and goes back to sucking at the head and teasing the slit until Kurt literally has to bat him away from over-sensitivity.

"Any better?" Blaine asks, eyebrow raised.

Kurt laughs. "The best kind of medicine."


End file.
